Total Drama Plane Ride, Chapter 2
The current working title is "Don't Be in De-Nile (Part 2) Chapter 2- Don't Be in De-Nile (Part 2) Chris said, "Previously on Total Drama Plane Ride, I introduced 20 new contestants: Carolyne, Chrissey, Dil, Erikk, Gretchin, Heinz, Jennifyr, Katarah, Kelsi, Kin, Kyle, Maddie, Marshal, Melania, Micah, Nicolas, Nikola, Perry, Rebeca, and Terence! We had the contestants have their backpacks. In the end, Erikk was eliminated due to causing his team the challenge. 19 remain, find out who goes this time on: Total.. Drama.. Plane Ride!" Katarah was showing rocking back in forth in economy class. Carolyne shouted, "Would you please shut up, and stop being a whiny baby." Katarah rolled her eyes, and glanced over at Terence, who was picking his nose. Terence glared at Katarah, and asked, "What are you staring at?" "You and your ugly face." Katarah answered with a snippy tone. "Cute, not." Terence smirked. Katarah stuck her tongue out at Terence. Kyle mumbled to Maddie, "And they wonder why we lost." Maddie replied, "Well, at least we're still here." "Yeah, but we should be in first class!" Katarah screamed. "Stop being such a drama queen!" Nikola ordered. Kelsi was shown filing her nails, ignoring everyone else. Terence was shown groaning in the confessional. He shouted, "Dil is going to pay for this bruise!" He pointed to the bruise on his arm, and stormed out of the confessional. The camera switched over to The Screaming Flight Attendants in first class. "Nice job you guys!" Jennifyr said, with a huge smile upon her face. "What are you so happy about?" Gretchin asked, with a disgusted look on her face. "Why is it any of your business?" Nicolas asked. "You just dug your own grave." Melania insisted. Chrissey was shown, cuddling with a picture of a girl, that seemed to be a year younger than her. Jennifyr asked, "Who's that in your picture?" A tear rolled down Chrissey's face. Jennifyr frowned, and walked towards Nicolas and Perry. Chrissey shouted, "Wait!" Jennifyr turned around, and sat back down. Jennifyr asked, "So who is it?" Chrissey replied, "My younger sister, Christina." Jennifyr asked, "How old is she?" "11, and she's a brat." Chrissey answered. Jennifyr mumbled, "Shocking." The camera switched over to Heinz and Micah. "Aaah, first class is the life!" Heinz stated. "It's nice, but don't fall into temptation." Micah replied. Kin walked up to Heinz and Micah. Kin said, "Hey dudes!" Micah said, "Kin, please sit down." "Sure." Kin replied. Heinz mumbled, "Oh, how I miss my parents." Kin replied, "We haven't even been here for a full two episodes." "I know, but still." Heinz said. The camera switched back over to Perry and Nicolas. Perry was sleeping, so Nicolas decided to pull a prank on him. He took out some whipped cream, put it in his hand, and tickled his nose with a feather. Well, needless to say, Perry fell for it. "Dude, what the crap!" Perry shouted. "Oh come on dude, like you've never pulled that prank on anyone before." Nicolas said. "Actually, I haven't because I'm in a FBI Agent in training." Perry stated. "Yeah, and my uncle is The President of the United States." Nicolas said sarcastically. "Really, Obama is your uncle?" Perry asked. Nicolas facepalmed, and shouted, "I was joking you boob!" "Chill dude." Perry said, as he ate a chocolate chip cookie. Nicolas grabbed a strawberry smoothie, sipped it, then spit it out all over Perry. Perry shouted, "What the heck dude!" Nicolas threw two napkins at him, at continued sipping his smoothie. Perry rolled his eyes twice. He said to Nicolas, "Gee, thanks." Nicolas replied, "Your welcome." He continued to sip his smoothie, and took a sugar cookie off the Flight Attendants' plate. The camera switched back over to The Killer Pilots in economy class, with Katarah still rocking back and forth. Kyle was shown making salsa, and putting peppers into it. "Oh my god, a rat! Kill it, kill it!" Katarah screamed, as a rat ran across the floor. Carolyne picked up the rat, and shoved it down Katarah's dress. "You are gonna pay-ow! Get this thing off me!" Katarah ordered her team, but nobody listened. Kyle opened up the air vent, and crawled into it. Marshal shouted, "Yo, yo, yo, where are you going!?" "To first class to meet Jennifyr!" Kyle responded with a excited tone. The camera showed Kyle in the air ducts, with a deranged little boy, that looked somewhat like Ezekiel. Kyle tried to crawl away from it, but the little boy grabbed ahold of his ankle. "Let me go you freak!" Kyle ordered. "Rawr!" The boy screeched. "Ezekiel, is that you?" Kyle asked with a nervous look on his face. The boy was shown picking his nose, and itching his head with his foot. "Yeah, that's him alright." Kyle assured himself. The camera switched back over to The Screaming Flight Attendants in first class, with Nicolas still sipping his smoothie, and Chrissey and Jennifyr were shown gossiping about the rat in Gretchin's hair. "Oh my god, there's a rat in your hair!" Melania screamed, as she pointed to a gray mouse on Gretchin's head. Gretchin smacked the mouse off of her head, and wiggled all around her chair. "This plane is digusting!" She shouted. "Oh please, you're just overreacting." Heinz insisted, as he picked his nose with a television antennae. "That beast is trying to make a nest out of my hair!" Gretchin shouted at the top of her lungs. "He's my new pet, Jimmy." Heinz said. Gretchin took out a sledgehammer and accidentally dropped it on her foot. "Oh my god, ow!" She screamed. "Take that!" Heinz said, as he threw the sledgehammer towards the juice bar, accidentally hitting the intern, Craig. "Ow!" Craig screamed. "He's bleeding!" Jennifyr pointed to Craig, to show that he had a hole in his head. "Medic, medic!" Chris shouted. "Attention passengers, we're crash landing in Egypt, over and out!" Chef said, as he spoke through the intercom. The emergency siren went off, and Terence shouted, "We're all gonna die!" Carolyne smacked him so hard, it made his head spin. Two squirrels were shown sliding out of the plane, with Marshal right behind them. Marshal shouted, "Help, someone, help me!" Maddie was shown running towards Marshal, but both of them were sucked out of the plane. "Sweet, now it's down to 17!" Carolyne smirked. "Are you kidding me," Kelsi asks Carolyne, "They could die!" "And why should I care?" Carolyne asks. "Because they're our teammates!" Kelsi shouted, accidentally showering Carolyne in spit. "Oh my god, you're disgusting, ew!" Carolyne shouted as she ran towards the confessional. As Carolyne ran towards the bathroom, there was a hole in the floor, and she fell through it, screaming. "Oh my gosh, somebody help me!" Carolyne screams. Carolyne was grabbed by the arm, and pulled to Marshal's side. "Oh my, thank you." Carolyne giggles. Marshal leaned in to kiss Carolyne, but she was reluctant to kissing the body odor infested freak. "What's the prob?" Marshal asks. Carolyne lets go of Marshal's hand, and jumps over towards Maddie. "I'm just not ready for that kind of commitment." Carolyne lied, but she didn't want to hurt Marshal's feelings. "Kay." Marshal dropped his head in dissapointment. The camera turned over to Dil, Katarah, Kelsi, and Terence in economy class. The plane door was opened by Chris, and it sucked him, and the four teens out of the plane. "My hair, Chef!" Chris shouts. "Take that, pretty boy!" Chef retorts. "Like, help!" Terence shouts, while hanging onto the plane's door. "Got you!" Marshal says, as he pulls Dil and Terence on his right hip. "Man, get off me, or I swear you be sorry." Dil threatens. "Okay, gladly." Marshal said, as he let go of Dil, causing him to plummet to the ground. "Ah!!!" Dil shouts, as he hit the ground. "Carolyne, pull us over!" Katarah demands. "Ugh, fine." Carolyne says, as she pulls Katarah and Kelsi to her left. "Thanks." Kelsi says. The camera switched over to The Screaming Flight Attendants in first class, with Kyle trying to break through the air ducts. Nicolas asks, "Is it me, or did the plane get a lot lighter all of the sudden?" "No, we're falling." Perry insists. "Oh my gosh, help!" Gretchin screams. The plane crashes, causing the contestants to be a bit shooken up. Kyle finally breaks through the air ducts, landing in Heinz's lap, squishing Jimmy. "Jimmy, no!" Heinz screams. "Woops, sorry man." Kyle says. "You finally killed him, thank you!" Kin shouts. "Eh, no problem dude." Kyle says. "Everyone, get the crap out here!" Chris orders the contestants. "Woah!" Gretchin shouts, as she fell into the Nile River. "Oh yeah, contestants welcome to the Nile River, where your challenge will take place!" "Is it a tanning contest, cause I'd totally win!" Gretchin says. "I am kinda prone to sunburn." Kin admits. "Today's challenge is simple, all you gotta do is row across the Nile River, first team done wins. Oh, and did I mention that you have to weave your boat? Yeah, good luck, the plants are over there, first team done wins immunity, losing team, I'll see you at elimination, and we left a few special suprises in the river, so good luck!" Chris explains. "Oh my gosh, I'm so good at basket weaving! I can do this!" Chrissey promises. "Well, get to it!" Jennifyr orders. "Okay, so I can totally weave this, I'm a fifth-generation basket weaver!" Katarah admits. "15 minutes have passed, and The Screaming Flight Attendants are just about done, but The Killer Pilots aren't too far behind." Chris says. "There, done." Chrissey says. "Let's go, everyone, grab paddles." Jennifyr orders. "And The Screaming Flight Attendants are now in the water!" Chris explains. "Alright everyone, row, row, row!" Jennifyr shouts out her demands. "There done, now everyone, grab paddles and run into the water!" Katarah shouts. "And both teams are now in the water, find out who wins, after the break!" Chris says, as he powered up a jet-ski, driving to the other side of the Nile River. "Row, row, row!" Katarah orders. "They're catching up to us!" Kin says. "Row, row, row," Katarah orders. "Keep on rowing, we're passing them!" "Good luck, losers!" Carolyne mocks the opposing team. "Take this!" Melania shouts, as she wacks Carolyne in the head with her paddle. "Ow, why you little.." Carolyne shouts, but was cut off by Katarah. "Row, row, row!" Katarah screams to her teammates, showering them in spit. "I promised suprises." Chris says, as he lights an explosive, causing The Screaming Flight Attendants to recieve a massive lead. "Oh come on, where's our suprise?" Dil asks, as four alligators surronded their boat. "Ugh, really?" Terence asks. "Row, row, row!" Jennifyr demands. "Take this stupid alligator!" Kyle says, as he hit the alligator that was on the top left corner of the boat. "Eat it!" Carolyne demanded, as she hit an alligator in the eye. "There, row, row, row!" Katarah demands. "Almost there.." Jennifyr says, as The Screaming Flight Attendants approached the finish line. "Row, row, row!" Melania orders. "Ah man, we lost!" Katarah shouts. "Yeah, we won!" Jennifyr shouts, as The Screaming Flight Attendants arrive on shore. "Congratulations Screaming Flight Attendants, you win," Chris says. "Killer Pilots, vote someone off!" The Killer Pilots arrive at the elimination ceremony. "Time to say, buh-bye to someone!" Chris says. "Well, I vote for Marshal, because he creeps me out." Carolyne says. "I vote for Marshal, he dropped me 30,000 feet!" Dil shouts. "I vote for Dil, nobody calls me creepy!" Marshal says. "One word, Dil." Kyle says. "I vote for Marshal." Katarah says. "Adios, Marshal." Maddie says. "Alright, there was 7 votes for Marshal, making him eliminated, so adios!" Chris says. "What, that's unbelieveable man, ya'll are a bunch of classless people!" Marshal says, as he was hit in the head by Carolyne's high-heel, causing him to fall out of the plane. "Well, that leaves 18 left on this beautiful plane in honor by me, see you next time on, Total.. Drama.. Plane Ride!" Chris signs off. "Do we not get any lines this episode Chris, like really?" Nikola asks. "I agree." Rebeca says. "I don't care, haha." Micah lies.